


Boy To Man

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF/RPS
Genre: Angst, M/M, this is pure fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boys like to share their toys with their friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy To Man

 ~  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  ~

It had been Joe’s idea:  a little treat to tide Richard over before celebrating his birthday in style.

Oh, he’d seen the signs; had seen the way Richard looked at Andy when the older man came to visit the **_Robin Hood_** set.  Joe knew that Richard was interested, but was too shy to say anything:  anyone _less_ like his current on-screen persona would’ve been hard to find!  Joe, however, knew all too well what Richard was going through, having already been through this himself with Andy.  He understood those mournful looks and sighs and, being a well-brought up boy who knew how to share his toys with his friends, Joe knew what he had to do.

“This may be a rather delicate question,” he began, curling up against Richard’s back in bed late one night, “but would I be right in thinking that you’ve got an enormous crush on my boyfriend?”

After Richard’s initial exclamations of denial, the truth was revealed.  Yes, he _did_ have a massive crush on Andy and, more to the point, had been lusting after him from the moment Joe had introduced them.  No, he _didn’t_ want to split Joe and Andy up, and no, he wasn’t jealous, he – well, he just wondered what it would be _like_.  Just once, that was all.

Joe listened patiently, nodding and making affirmative noises, gently massaging Richard’s muscular arms and dropping gentling kisses on the back of his neck.  Oh, he had no problem with sharing his lover with Richard, just the once.  _After all, why not?_  Andy wasn’t possessive when _he_ was away.  So long as he was armed with plenty of condoms, Andy was more than happy for Joe to be shagging Richard like the greedy little puppy he was; Andy admired Richard as an actor and enjoyed his company – and was glad that a ‘grown-up’ was keeping an eye on Joe and his voracious libido while the **_Hood_** cast were slaving away between thunderstorms in Budapest.

“It’s not a problem,” Joe told Richard with a kiss.  “I know he likes you a lot.  He’s comin’ over at the weekend.  If you’re up for it, I’ll ask him!”

Oh, yes – Richard had been up for it – and, emboldened, decided to ask for this as an early birthday present...if, that was, Andy was amenable, and Joe didn’t mind and –  But Joe, full of warmth and giggly bonhomie, had merely given Richard a long, luxurious kiss and assured him that all would be well.

Moreover, Joe was right to be confident – it wasn’t as though the subject of Richard’s crush hadn’t already arisen.  Broaching the idea with Andy hadn’t been difficult.  Well, not after one drink too many and a slurred “Richard fancies you – how do you feel about givin’ ‘im a shag for ‘is birthday?”  Amused by Joe’s ingenuous eagerness and touched by Richard’s shyness, Andy had agreed without hesitation.  Come the big day, Richard had accepted his birthday gift with grace and genuine delight; the fact that the following night had found all three men enjoying each other’s bodies in Richard’s flat was merely an extra birthday treat.

_...And after all, where was the harm in it?_

 

~  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  ~

  _Six weeks later_

There was nothing quite like being in lust – the giddy anticipation of being touched by someone who had his whole body trembling and his cock quivering merely at the sound of his voice, and who could make him come without even touching him.

And then there were the kisses.  Richard had to admit that he found Andy’s kisses intoxicating, leaving the rich, masculine tang of him in his mouth for hours afterwards.  Kisses like the one they were sharing _now_.  Richard’s hands rested briefly on Andy’s strong, broad shoulders and then crept up into the wild tangle of his curls, luxuriating in the moment of knowing that this man was his lover, and that he, too, was loved.

Andy’s dark hair was silky and slightly damp from the shower, as was his own, and he closed his eyes, letting his fingers explore Andy’s curls as his tongue explored his lover’s mouth.  “Tell me when you’re ready,” Richard whispered hoarsely, now winding his arms around Andy’s shoulders and head, half-hoping that Andy wanted to continue the kisses for a while longer yet.

Strong muscled arms wrapped themselves around Richard’s torso – and then Andy was pulling him in tight, letting Richard feel the burgeoning erection against his thigh.  “Need you now,” he whispered, almost regretfully, stealing devouring kisses from the younger man.  “Need your mouth for something else, Richard.”

Nodding, Richard drew back and smiled, relishing the pleasure and desire he saw in Andy’s eyes.  Sliding his body down Andy’s as he lowered himself to his knees, Richard pressed more feverish kisses against Andy’s stomach, then rubbed his face against the growing bulge at Andy’s groin before slipping his fingers into the waistband of Andy’s black Calvin Kleins, pulling them down over his thighs to free Andy’s thick, semi-tumescent cock as the older man’s groans and guttural obscenities pounded his ears.

As he leaned forward to place his lips around the tip of Andy’s erection, Richard inhaled Andy’s scent and closed his eyes in pleasure.  Andy smelt wonderful, a blend of warm skin, musk, sandalwood soap, and fresh sweat.  Oh god, Richard loved his lover’s scent – he _always_ smelt wonderful, and it excited him to know that he would be wearing the smell of Andy’s body on his skin for hours yet.  The knowledge that Andy had taken such care to prepare himself for his lover made Richard’s arousal stronger than ever, and he took Andy in deeper, gently stroking the shaft and ball-sac with his sweating, trembling fingers.

Once his whole cock was in Richard’s mouth, Andy pushed Richard’s head down and began to grind his hips, his fingers threaded into Richard’s tangled hair.  Biting his lip at the feel of the younger man’s ravening tongue, he cradled Richard’s head gently in his big hands, and then began to thrust his hips towards him in long, slow strokes.

~  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  ~

Richard gripped Andy’s hips and sucked ever harder as the older man neared his climax.  Christ, but he loved the feel of the solid muscle and flesh beneath his fingers and against his palms as his own erection demanded attention.  He tried not to think of Joe as Andy fucked his mouth, preferring to concentrate on what Andy was doing to him, and on the prospect of what Andy would do to ease the hard-on that now slapped against his belly.  He tried not to think of Joe’s eyes, now reproachful and sullen as filming drew to a close for the last time and nothing could ever be the same again.

Joe’s birthday gift to him had been delicious – he could’ve hoped for nothing better.  But Joe hadn’t counted on Richard “coming of age” in a way that neither of them could have expected:  for in sharing his lover with Richard, it was all too clear that Richard had gone from “Boy” to “Man” and had no intention of looking back – and now Joe had lost both of them forever.

~  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  ~


End file.
